


Fuck Religion--Literally

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spartos actually chooses to ignore his religion for one night- and every night after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Religion--Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Spartos/Sharrkan Lemon~ Meaning they have sex~ Don't like don't read~ <3

“Sharrkan, you can’t be serious.” Spartos spoke as he was dragged behind his boyfriend.

“Oh, but I am.” Sharrkan flashed him a grin as he opened his front door. “Come on.”

Spartos flushed and stood there for a moment, staring at Sharrkan. “I.. can’t.”

“You just said-”

“I know.. But..” He trailed off, looking at his feet.

“Hey, it’s okay to be nervous, y’know.” Sharrkan pulled him close. “And if it’s your religion you’re worried about, then.. I don’t mind waiting.”

“It’s not ‘waiting’, Sharrkan.” Spartos looked at him, frowning. “We’re both men..”

The white-haired jock blinked before frowning. “If it’s against your religion to be gay, then why-”

“Because I can’t control how I feel!” Spartos argued, clenching a fist before he kissed Sharrkan hard on the lips. Sharrkan blinked, thoroughly confused now.

“Spartos, are we gonna do it now or not? Or would you rather end it, right now?” He asked quite bluntly, but he didn’t want to be toyed with.

Spartos seemed torn for a moment before he nodded. “Let’s do it.”

“And.. Your religion?”

The redhead shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t care right now.”

“You’re not gonna regret it later?”

“Sharrkan, are we going to do it now or not?”

Sharrkan chuckled and hastily pulled his lover inside the house. “Nobody’s home.” He assured as he grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs. Spartos gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he followed. To say he was nervous was an understatement. But he wanted it. He’d _asked_ for it.

Sharrkan pulled him into his bedroom and shut the door, locking the door.

“I thought you said no one was home.”

“Better safe than sorry.”

Spartos nodded a little. He’d been in his bedroom before, but now it seemed small. Like the bed took up 2/3 of the whole room, even though that wasn’t the case. He looked to Sharrkan, who was already removing his shirt. Spartos flushed.

“H-Hey.. Not yet..” He frowned some, making Sharrkan blink.

“What?”

“Aren’t we supposed to like, kiss and.. stuff before that?”

Sharrkan chuckled softly and sat down in his computer chair, pulling him into his lap. “Yeah, I guess.”

Spartos frowned some and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I want to do it right. And slow.. Not speedy and half-assed.”

Sharrkan grinned at him. “Yes, Sir.” He leaned up to kiss him softly, wrapping his arms around his waist. Spartos responded, kissing back like they had “practiced”. Sharrkan’s hands slid down a little lower than Spartos’ waist, making the redhead flush some though he didn’t stop. Spartos blinked a little when Sharrkan was licking his bottom lip, before he realized what he meant. He opened his mouth a little, and the pink muscle forced its way into his mouth. Spartos flushed again and hesitantly rubbed his tongue against the foreign’s. Sharrkan smiled a little as his hands slid up Spartos’ shirt, lifting it up with them. Spartos pulled away some.

“We’re not doing it on a chair, are we?”

“Only if you want to~”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to.”

Sharrkan nodded some and nudged him up, pushing him backwards gently until the backs of his knees hit the edge. He fell back, and Sharrkan pushed him completely down on his back. Pushing his shirt up even more, he kissed up his stomach and chest before licking one of his nipples. Spartos gasped a little, opening an eye to look at him. Yellow globes stared back at his lone visible eye as his teeth squeezed the little pink nub. He gasped a little, though his back arched a little into the feeling. Sharrkan’s tongue darted out to lick his nipple again, his teeth still pinching it, while his hand played with the neglected one.

“Ah.. Sh-Sharrkan..” A soft moan escaped his lips.

Sharrkan grinned a little. “You’re getting turned on just by me playing with your nipples?” 

Spartos flushed again. “Don’t talk like that..”

“Why not? Does it make you even more-” He was interrupted by Spartos roughly pulling on his hair, pulling him up to kiss him again. He pulled his shirt off completely, grinning some.

“You look good like that~” Sharrkan grinned.

“Like what?”

“All flushed, and shirtless. And your nipples hard and red as all.”

Spartos frowned some and pushed on his chest. “I told you not to talk like that. It’s embarrassing..”

“It’s true.” He leaned down to kiss his neck softly.

Spartos was about to speak again before Sharrkan gently placed his fingers over his mouth. “Let’s stop talking now.” He smiled softly before biting down on his pulse. Spartos gasped softly again. Sharrkan grinned some and unbuttoned the other’s jeans, sliding them off. He kissed his cheek as his hand slid under the elastic of his boxer shorts. Spartos’ breath hitched when he gently squeezed his member. He wouldn’t let him have that for long, though.

The redhead pushed Sharrkan up again so they were both sitting up. He unbuttoned the other’s jeans, pushing them off and flushing again. “You’re not wearing any-”

“Didn’t think I’d need to.” He replied, grinning as he slid out of his jeans.

Spartos just rolled his eyes a little and slid off his boxers. Both completely naked now, Sharrkan pulled Spartos close to him, wrapping his arms around him. Spartos kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sharrkan pulled Spartos up so he was standing up on his knees, leaning on him, with his butt in the air. He grabbed the lotion from his nightstand, squeezing the vanilla-scented lotion over his hand before gently rubbing his fingers between his cheeks. Spartos flushed as he let out a quiet moan, hiding his face in Sharrkan’s white hair.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you, okay?” Sharrkan said, to which Spartos just nodded.

Sharrkan slid a finger into him as gently as possible. Spartos’ breath hitched a little, though it didn’t hurt much, yet. He added a second finger, this time making it hurt some. He rubbed Spartos’ side gently, calming him down some as he gently scissored him.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, concern laced in his voice.

“It just feels a little funny is all.” Spartos replied, kissing the top of his head, as though giving him permission to continue.

Sharrkan added the third finger and winced a little when Spartos dug his nails into his back. Though he imagined the pain Spartos felt was worse. He moved his fingers in and out of him, wiggling and curling them some. Spartos bit on his knuckles to keep from moaning out loud. Once he deemed him stretched enough, Sharrkan pushed his partner down on the bed again. Spartos blinked a little at him, resting his head back on the pillows.

“I’m sorry if this hurts more.” Sharrkan said apologetically, spreading the lotion on himself.

“Just, hurry up.”

Sharrkan chuckled softly as he crawled over him. “Now you want me to hurry up?”

He nodded some, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Yes, I do.”

Sharrkan chuckled again before complying. He grabbed one of his legs by the back of his knee, lifting it up some so he could fit in more comfortably. Spartos flushed some, keeping the back of his hand pressed against his mouth. “You ready?”

He nodded. Sharrkan gently started to push into him. Spartos squeezed his eyes shut, feeling himself stretch far more than just those three fingers. It hurt. Like hell. But at the same time, he didn’t want him to stop. Sharrkan leaned down to kiss his chest and neck gently, occasionally nipping or licking the skin. He continued to push in slowly until he was completely inside of him, a little surprised.

“I.. It fit..” Spartos spoke softly, making Sharrkan blink before laughing some.

“Were you worried it wouldn’t fit?”

Spartos flushed some as he looked away, letting his hair hide both his eyes. “Just, move already.”

Sharrkan chuckled softly and gently kissed his cheek, moving out slowly before thrusting back in. Spartos let out a small whine at the intrusion, but a wave of both pain and pleasure rolled throughout his whole body. Sharrkan made a slow, steady pace as he kissed Spartos’ neck. Spartos still had his head turned to the side, moaning softly into his hand. Sharrkan gently pushed his head up to face him.

“Look at me, Spartos. Please.”

He blinked a little, but looked up at him nonetheless. Sharrkan flashed him a small smile. “Make it more meaningful~”

By now, Spartos’ face matched his hair. But he didn’t say anything. Instead, he just wrapped the leg Sharrkan wasn’t holding around his middle. Sharrkan kissed his cheek as he moved a little faster, looking at him to make sure he was okay with it. Spartos’ eyes were shut again, little tears clinging to his eyelashes. He leaned up to kiss them away softly, smiling when Spartos opened his eyes to look at him.

Sharrkan slid his hands down to hold onto Spartos’ hips, turning over so now he was on his back, Spartos sitting on his hips above him. Sharrkan grinned in response to his confused look as he lifted the other’s hips up, before dropping him back down. Spartos’ head fell back as a low moan escaped his throat. Sharrkan grinned more as he continued lifting and dropping Spartos, until the redhead was eventually doing it on his own. Sweat beaded on both bodies, drool rolling over Spartos’ lip and chin. Sounds of skin slapping, both men moaning, and the bed hitting the wall filled the room. Sharrkan reached a hand up to gently grab Spartos member, making the later gasp some.

“Sh..ah!..Sharrkan..” He voiced, his eyes trailing down to look at the white haired male. His moan-filled voice only made Sharrkan that much closer to the end. He stroked his member in time with Spartos; his hand hitting the base of his stomach when he’d drop, and his thumb grazing the tip as he rised again. Spartos let out a particularly loud cry, gripping both of Sharrkan’s forearms tightly. He could guess that he’d hit his prostate. Sharrkan shifted his hips a little, so Spartos would hit that spot every time he dropped. He sat up again to kiss Spartos hard on the lips, still jerking him off as he moved. The kiss was sloppy, full of moans and tongues, until Spartos broke away, moaning loudly as he came into Sharrkan’s hand. Sharrkan thrusted his hips up a few more times until he came, sighing loudly.

They both sat there for a few moments, catching their breath, until Sharrkan pulled Spartos down to lay beside him. He pulled the blanket over both of them, kissing Spartos’ sweaty forehead gently.

“That was amazing..” Spartos said softly, huddled close to Sharrkan, squeezing his legs together.

“We’ll take a shower in the morning, okay?”

“Together?” Spartos asked, blinking some.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s the _shower_.” He pointed out.

Sharrkan chuckled. “Spartos, we just had sex, and you’re worried about being in the same shower?”

Spartos frowned some, pushing on his shoulder. “That’s different!”

“How? We’re both naked, in a hot, steamy room, all wet-”

Spartos huffed some. “Just shut up and go to sleep.”

Sharrkan just chuckled again before hugging Spartos close, who was already half-asleep.

**\------------------------------**

The following morning, when Spartos awoke, he was facing the wall; not Sharrkan. Blinking some, he moved to sit up before the pain in his backside made him gasp. And, just _what_ was making his legs so sticky?

“Finally awake~” Sharrkan purred, grinning as he traced a finger up Spartos’ arm.

The redhead looked over at his boyfriend, blinking at his bare state, before looking at his own. His sleep-fogged mind suddenly cleared up with the memories of last night as he gasped, his face turning beet red. “We didn’t!”

Sharrkan blinked some before grinning. “Oh, but we did~” He purred again.

Spartos pushed the other’s hand away and scrambled to pick up all his clothes, thoroughly embarrassed now. Sharrkan frowned some and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

“You’re regretting it now.. aren’t you?”

“What?”

“You’re regretting last night- like I said you would before we even-”

“Sharrkan, I’m not regretting it.” Spartos replied as he buttoned his pants before looking at him. He moved to straddle his lap, sitting on his legs. “I’m just.. Shocked, to recall doing such a thing first thing in the morning.”

“So, what? You forgot about doing it?” Sharrkan raised an eyebrow, but wrapped his arms around his middle.

“No. I just never, _ever_ , in my _life_ imagined doing it with another man. Especially you.”

“Why? Cause I’m not good enough for you?” He asked, just to be difficult.

“No. Because you were always more interested in women. Or Masrur.”

He tch’d. “I sleep with him _one_ time, and everyone thinks we’re soul mates.”

“No, everyone thinks _we’re_ soul mates.” Spartos countered, motioning to himself and Sharrkan.

“That’s because we are.” He grinned and kissed his nose.

Spartos rolled his eyes some and got up, taking Sharrkan’s hand and pulling him up. “Let’s go take that shower.. loser.”


End file.
